


Birthday Hangout

by Aceofstars16



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Other, Thorne's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Thorne's birthday was on May 22nd I wanted to write a little something to celebrate! So I write this short fic about Cinder surprising Thorne on his birthday. Hope y'all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Hangout

Cinder gazed up at the Rampion – the first place that had actually felt like home to her. She glanced around; glad that so far no one had seemed to notice her. Kai’s grey hoodie seemed to have a knack for keeping famous people incognito. After all, no one else knew she was here, and that was the point. Everyone else had been busy, though they had planned a get together in a few weeks to celebrate, but Cinder wanted to surprise Thorne on his birthday, even if that meant a long day for her tomorrow.

“Captain in King,” she said once she had reached the side of the ship. The ramp lowered and she walked up.

The lights were on inside the ship, as she knew they would be – she had sent a comm to Cress so she would be able to find the ship and to make sure they would be there when she arrived. As she walked through the halls Cinder couldn’t help but remember the first time she had arrived on this ship, covered in sewage and running from the law. So much had changed in her life, but this ship still looked the same. 

“Cinder?!?”

Cinder was brought out of her memories by the sound of Thorne’s surprised voice. He had obviously been coming to investigate the open ramp but as soon as he saw her a smile broke on his face and he wrapped her in a hug – which she returned happily.

“What are you doing here? I thought everyone was busy?” 

Cinder shrugged, “I made time so I thought I’d surprise you, besides, I could use the break from work.”

“Well you are just in time, Cress and I were about to watch some old movies while we try out an ice cream cake we got…come on!” Thorne flung his arm over her shoulder and started making his way to the main room. 

“What’s in the bag?” He asked nonchalantly as they walked, but she wasn’t fooled, he was curious.

“You’ll have to open it to find out,” Cinder said simply, smirking at him.

“Want to do that before we start the movie?” Cress asked, catching their conversation as they entered the room.

“Nah, I think we should wait,” Cinder said teasingly even as she let Thorne grab the present from her. She settled herself on a chair – which was a new addition to the ship, along with some other furniture – and watched as he flopped down on a couch and flung the paper out of the bag. 

Within a few seconds all of the paper was on the floor and Thorne was lifting out his present – a brand new leather jacket with the words “Captain Carswell Thorne” embroidered on it. 

“I know your old one got torn up so I thought I’d get you a new one, it’s not the same as the old one but–”

“It’s perfect,” he said before she could finish talking. Then he got up and tried it on flashing a grin at Cinder and then turning to Cress, “What do you think?”

“I love it!” Cress said, grinning. 

“Well it passes the Cress test too,” Thorne said then reached over and grabbed a remote, “So who’s up for a movie?”

Cinder ended up staying later than she probably should have, but she was having too much fun just relaxing and hanging out with Thorne and Cress. They ended up watching the entire Star Wars trilogy – it had been too exciting to just stop. But it all turned out ok because as soon as she mentioned that she needed to get back Thorne offered to fly her to wherever she needed to go, and even though he wasn’t the best pilot it was greatly appreciated.

“Thanks for doing this Thorne,” she said as she sat in the co-pilot seat, the ground slowly disappearing as they lifted off.

“It’s no problem, that’s what friends are for right?” He looked at her and winked and the ship shuddered for a second.

A laughed escaped her mouth and she shook her head, but she couldn’t help and smile. Thorne wasn’t a good pilot, he could be an annoyance and a terrible flirt, but he was also one of her best friends and she wouldn’t trade him for anyone else.


End file.
